Cottage Jeice
Apperance and Race cottage is half mutant half brench seijin , jeice's race. he is very tall looks like burter except he is purple. has orange eyes and his middle head scales are a lighter orange. Personality he is determined and arogant like his father was. he bonds well with other brench seijin because of the fond memories of his fathers friendship with jeice and his memories of him. he has a strong hatred for saiyans. he wears a mark 1 scouter, old damaged sleevless saiyan armor, and he has a small laser pistol for quick draws. he has a long cape like piccolo's but without the pointy shoulders. he has long armored boots that start at the knee. History Cottage was born 5 years before planet namek was destroyed and the ginyu force was destroyed. his father was burter of the ginyu force and his mother was jeices sister. he has fond memories of sitting on his papa's knee and listening to stories of the ginyu forces battles as they drank. since his father and uncles deaths cottage spent his days fighting and being an over all handfull for his mother, jeice's sister. he had dedicated his life to finding his way to become the fastest fighter in the universe like his father. when he was old enough he left home in one of his fathers older space pods, armors, and a mark 1 scouter. for most of his teenage years he was just a space pirate solitary and lonely. until he came upon an old man who had created some sort of time machine. seeing the possiblility for the chance to go back and save his father from death. he stole it from the old man and flew off in to space and used it. not knowing that the time machine only went forward in time. he was sent into the future leaving behind his family. distraught he spent a few weeks wasteing away in bars til now. he has finally decided to take up his father's mantle again. life is to short to waste it away. he has now dedicated his life to creating a new ginyu force called purple comet force after his father and uncle's attack and form new bonds of strong friendship like his father had and become the fastest fighter in the universe. Cottage also carries a small laser blaster because of his affinity for speed he was drawn to the idea of space gun slinging and often uses it on unruly townfolk. Recent History Cottage met a Frost Demon on planet Brench in a bar where he formed the new super team Purple Comet force. they agreed to part ways to find more members. but then the Laicanin Remiat, a fellow time traveler. They unfourtnatly had mixed views on life and parted on bad terms. Cottage professed that if they were to meet again it might not be as friends. Stats 33 Ranks/Level 1 strength: 5''' ki levels: '''7 endurance: 6''' ki control: 5''' Speed: 10 HP 160 KI 85 Moves Purple Pistol a beam attack that is fired from his pointer and ring finger with his thumb faceing up making the shape of a pistol. the attack is red and is often used as a finisher. Damage 15, KI 10, recharge 1 Purple Pistol Barrage this is a Barrage attack, where Cottage uses both hands to form his guns and he uses them to shot a barrage of attacks. these beams are blue to signify that it is not as hot as the single one or as focused but its power it in the number of shots.' Damage 25, KI cost 15, Recharge 2' Septum Power Bomb (Recoome's Revenge) this is a melee attack, it begins with Cottage doing an elbow slam in the oponents chest causeing them to bend over then useing the index and pointer finger of the opposite arm are slamed into the nose lifting the opponent off the ground. cottage then unleashes a form of electrical energy into the opponent then whips him over his head and slams him into the ground. this move was inspired by his farther's friend and team mate and is cottage's way of honoring him. the move stuns the opponent due to the electrical energy for 1 turn. Damage 30, Ki cost 20, Recharge 3 turns Items scouter (mark 1, malfunctions at power level 22,000) old sleeveless saiyan armor small laser pistol (12 shot battery) old sphere space pod Category:Character